Bring Me That Horizon
by St. Minority
Summary: Recap of POTC in the eyes of Jack Sparrow in a poem! just read


A/N: Characters aren't mine. Quotes aren't mine. All property of Disney or whoever.

* * *

Bring me that horizon,

Bring me back my "Pearl."

The mutiny that took place on board,

The story that unfurled.

Left me on an island to die,

So in the sand I sat.

An evil man now walks its deck,

Wearing a big, black feathered hat.

I escaped the island,

Of how, I only know.

I returned back to Tortuga,

And found myself a boat.

I sailed over the sea to Port Royal,

Where there I was then jailed.

I saw my "Pearl" in the bay that night,

Its beauty I beheld.

It sailed away into the night,

The next morning I awoke.

And tried yet again to escape,

But found my hope was broke.

'Twas then that a man came down,

Willing to make a deal.

Wanting to go after the "Pearl",

Chase them on their heels.

It was only after that I agreed,

Once I knew his name.

He was the one the pirates were hunting,

So I would bring them their game.

Back in Tortuga,

Where I found myself a crew.

Sailing to an island that could not be found,

But I knew what to do.

Young Mr. Turner and I went ashore,

To find the pirates in a cave.

There was gold mounds piled high,

And Will Turner saw the girl he came to save.

"Jack!" he said, As he tried to go to her.

I held him back saying wait for the opportune moment.

A little later, he hit me in the head with an oar.

As I regained consciousness,

I realized I was alone.

Left with the pirates I knew would kill me,

I had to use a reasoning tone.

The captain came in front of me,

The man who stole my freedom.

He looked me up and down with hate in his eyes,

I had to stand before him.

I then caught his attention,

With the person who's blood they would need.

The girl's blood didn't work, they knew that now,

I thought I had a lead.

I tried desperately for negotiations,

Only to find they were shot down.

I was locked in yet another brig,

A leak in the "Pearl" I found.

Battle raged outside the walls,

More holes to add to the "Pearl".

A cannon blasted the brackets to the cell door,

I escaped, scampered up to the deck, to find the battle unfurl.

I swung across to the Interceptor,

To find Elizabeth there.

I asked her where dear William was,

She showed expression of care.

I then caught sight of Barbossa's monkey,

The gold clasped in his little hand.

He scampered over to the "Pearl," I followed,

To find that he gave the gold back to the evil man.

"Why thank you Jack," he said to me,

With a glint in his eyes.

I didn't know he meant the monkey Jack,

I felt myself give a sigh.

The Interceptor's crew was taken captive,

By Barbossa's evil crew.

I felt the feel of failure,

There was nothing I could do.

Will then hopped up on the "Pearl's" deck,

Dripping wet with water.

He pointed a pistol at Barbossa's head,

In attempt to save the Governor's daughter.

"Only one shot, and we can't die."

Was Barbossa's reply to Will.

So Will jumped back with the pistol pointed at his chin,

Threatening to kill.

Baffled by confusion,

The pirates had no clue of who he was.

To Barbossa I explained he's no one,

He knows not what he does.

Will obviously didn't comprehend,

He dropped his own news.

Saying he was the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner; the man whose blood they would need,

The pirates were no longer confused.

Elizabeth was to be let go,

And to not harm the crew.

He failed to specify when or where for Elizabeth,

If he only had knew!

I was left with Elizabeth on an island,

The same one I was on before.

After watching that man sail away with my ship,

I turned to go find the rum door.

Elizabeth asked the question,

"How did you escape last time?"

It brought back the memories to me,

The truth I tried to find.

"Last time I was here a grand total of 3 days," I said,

As I went to fetch some rum.

Rumrunners used the island as a cache,

I was able to barter passage home.

It seemed they had been out of business,

I knew they wouldn't come.

"So that's it?" she said,

Handing her a bottle of rum I said, "Welcome to the Caribbean love."

We made the best of the night,

Burning a big fire, singing, and dancing about.

Too much rum for me,

I soon passed out.

Waking up I found,

The island was on fire.

She'd burned all the food, the shade, the rum!

She said the drink was vile.

She was making a smoke signal,

Confident that the Navy would see.

I pulled out my pistol, so tempting it was,

But I had to let her be.

I did see the white sails of the Navy,

We were going to be saved.

Elizabeth wanted to save Will,

Return to the pirate's cave.

The Commodore decided they'd go save Will,

Only after Elizabeth agreed.

She agreed to marry the Commodore,

I was to give them the directions they would need.

Too much of a threat of ambush,

The Commodore would not order to storm the cave.

So I injected my idea,

But did not guarantee they would be safe.

I took a little rowboat,

And rowed myself in.

The shocked expression Barbossa had,

I couldn't help but grin.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Was Will's first question.

I told him she was safe.

Set to marry the Commodore,

He knew he'd lost the game.

Pirates shoved Will down to the chest,

Barbossa put blade to his throat.

I told him he didn't want to be doing that,

Because the Navy was waiting for them in their boats.

"Just hear me out mate,"

I said to him,

As I tried to make yet another deal.

For an example, I picked up some Aztec coins and dropped them back in,

But a coin I had to steal.

"Take a walk!" was Barbossa's command,

His men then left the cove.

I dug through a pile of gold,

If Barbossa only had known.

"You're a hard man to predict."

Barbossa said to me,

And I began a little speech.

About honest and dishonest men,

I threw Will a sword and Barbossa rose to his feet.

We began a battle in the caves me and him,

Fighting over mounds of gold.

I got kicked in the chest and fell,

"You can't beat me,"

I was told.

I ran my sword through his chest,

He smiled and gave a sigh,

He then pulled it out, shoved it through me,

Waiting for me to die.

I stepped into the moonlight,

My body turned to bone.

I took out the little gold coin,

The one that I was "loaned".

"I couldn't resist mate,"

I had to say,

As he then threw coins at me.

The swordfight began again,

As we fought in and out of moonlight beams.

Somehow we made it back near Cortez's Aztec chest,

I slit my hand and threw Will the coin,

I believe he caught it in his hand,

Barbossa was annoyed.

He took out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth,

He was going to kill.

A shot was then heard by our ears,

Everyone was still.

It was I who fired my pistol,

Shot Barbossa in the heart.

Will then dropped the two coins in the chest,

I knew victory would be tart.

Barbossa opened up his vest,

The blood was spreading fast.

He finally had his sensation of feel,

But the feeling wouldn't last.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa said,

As he fell back dead.

An apple strayed from his hand,

Nothing was then said.

After that event, I went through the loot,

Wearing gold about me like a coat.

A crown was about my head,

We then returned to the boat.

The "Pearl" had left the waters,

She was nowhere to be seen.

We all returned to Port Royal,

But things aren't always what they seem.

Another attempt to hang me was made,

I laughed at crimes I had done.

I then realized this was the end,

The end to all of my fun.

The noose was placed around my neck,

The lever was then pulled.

I fell through the opened door,

Landed with my feet upon a sword.

Will was the one that threw the sword,

My feet slided and slipped.

The man who pulled the lever and Will battled,

One of the blades then hit.

The rope was cut from the post.

I fell to the ground.

Cut my bonds along the blade,

And ran like a hound.

A fiasco broke out,

All soldiers on the run.

Me and Will teamed up and brought some down,

They began bringing out their guns.

We turned around a corner,

Where we met our match.

Soldiers surrounded us,

Impossible to make a dash.

Will said he knew his place,

Between the Commodore and me.

Elizabeth felt the same way,

I felt inside some glee.

Catching sight of a parrot,

I knew everything was ok.

"I'm actually feeling rather good about this," I said.

"We've all reached a special place, eh?"

As I wrapped up my goodbyes,

I started walking back.

"...that you almo"

I couldn't finish,

Awareness I do lack.

I hit a bump and fell,

Over the side of the cliff.

I saw white sails when I rose to the surface,

The "Pearl" was moving swift.

I swam over to the ship,

A rope was thrown down to me.

I was lifted up over the deck,

It was a sight to see.

I received my hat,

And seven beautiful words.

Anamaria walked over to me with my coat,

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours."

I walked over to the wheel,

The "Black Pearl" was mine!

My freedom was brought back,

The day had turned out fine.

I noticed my crew was staring,

I ordered them to prepare to set sail.

I would be a great captain,

I knew I wouldn't fail.

"Now bring me that horizon,"

I was now rid of my foe.

Humming to myself, "And really bad eggs,

Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

* * *

Review!


End file.
